The overall objective of this project is to test the relative effectiveness of the daily practice of either a relaxation technique or of self hypnosis in the therapy of anxiety. The significance of these studies is that new, successful therapeutic modalities for anxiety may ensue. Since there are few effective therapeutic interventions for anxiety and since the modalities now being tested are nonpharmacologic and inexpensive, the significance of this research is enormous because of the widespread prevalence of anxiety.